Leçon de surf
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand l'équipe SGA et sa leader préférée prenne du bon temps


**Bon alor voilà on y est, je me lance!!**

**J'ai commencé à écrire sur SGA il y a deux ans et après avoir publié sur quelques forums (dont le nôtre hein les filles ) j'ai décidé de m'y mettre sur celui ci **

**PS : soyez indulgent c'était ma première **

Elizabeth travaillait déjà depuis deux heures dans son bureau. La pendule affichait 08h00 du matin. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un dossier, elle sentit confusément une présence près d'elle. Elle leva machinalemnt la tête et de trouva ez à nez avec John :  
E :AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!  
J : AAAAAAAAHH! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?!  
E : Comment qu'est-ce qui me prend! Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de venir mettre votre tête à 3 centimètres de la mienne?!  
J (avec un sourire) : Désolé. Je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu entrer.  
E (reprenant son calme) : Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, que voulez-vous?  
J (regardant la pendule) : Juste vous prévenir que l'impact est prévu dans H - 10 minutes.  
E (les yeux ronds) : Pardon?  
John pointa du doigt vers le calendrier sur lequel un cercle rouge vait été tracé autour de la date d'aujurd'hui.  
E (réalisant la situation) : Ah oui, la journée sur le continent. (Puis, ses yeux s'agrandissant) : Oh non!! Caldwell!  
J : Vous 'allez pas vous égonfler maintenant?  
E (un air de défi dans les yeux) : Non!  
J : Ne vous en faites pas. Nous ferons bloc!  
(_Unis comme un rock, solide comme le rock, boostés à block!_ (1))  
E (dans un soupir de résignation) : Bon, et bien allons affronter le dragon lumineux (2).  
J (très courageux!) : Après vous.  
Les deux leaders d'Atlantis descendirent lentement l'escalier. Arrivés au bas des marches, ils rencontrèrent le colonel Caldwell. Celui-ci fondit vers eux, avec sa mine des mauvais jours (3).  
C (tentant de contenir sa mauvaise humeur) : Docteur Weir, colonel Sheppard.  
E : Colonel Caldwell. (Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère). Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous avez un teint lumineux (puis, se rendant compte de sa bourde) Enfin, je veux dire que vos yeux brillent de santé...Oui, bon, vous avez l'air en forme.  
C (au bord de l'apoplexie) : DOCTEUR WEIR! VOS TENUES SONT EN TRAIN D' ETRE DEBARQUEES! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, non seulement vous n'auriez pas eu votre permission, mais en plus vous auriez eu un avertissement pour une telle demande. Même si je sais pertinemment que ce projet ne vient pas de vous (dit-il en fixant Sheppard).  
J (souriant) : Mais heureusement cela ne dépend pas de vous.  
C : Colonel, si j'étais vous, je la mettrais en sourdine. Le général Landry vous apprécie tous les deux. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez tous les gadgets que vous désirez. Mais ne tirez pas trop sur la corde!  
Zélenka : Pitié, ne me parlez plus jamais de cordes! Je viens d'arbitrer un championnat de corde à sauter (4). UNe petite athosiene m'a pratiquemment hurlé dessus parce que j'avais oublié de compter un double saut ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous vous rendez compte? A 07h00 du matin!!  
C: Quand vous aurez passé une journée à ne rien faire sur le continent, je suis certain que vous irez beaucoup mieux! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je retourne au Dédale. Ca pourra peut-être vous surprendre, mais il a encore des gens qui travaillent aujoud'hui!  
Caldwelle s'éloiga. John, Elizabeth et Zélenka se rgardèrent tour à tour.  
J : Vous êtes sûr que les Asgards ne lui ont pas enlevé un petit bout de cervelle en même temps que son simbiote (5)?  
E (d'un ton de reproche) : John!... (Puis un sourire aux lèvres) : Je me posais la même question.  
John lui fit alors un sourire, LE sourire qui la (et pas qu'elle! ) faisait fondre à chaque fois. Elle resta hypnothisée quelques secondes, sentant son coeur battre deplus en plus fort. Zelenka se fit alors discret en regardant en l'air, soudain fasciné par le plafond style Ancien art déco.  
(1) Chanson de Nâdia qui meplaît ben en ce moment  
(2) Confère Masse critique (citical mass pour les anglophones)  
(3) Est-ce qu'il en a une autre?  
(4) Ils parlent bien tous anglais! Prouvez-moi qu'ils ne cnnaissent pas la corde à sauter!  
(5)Reconfère Masse Critique. Si j'avas dû décidé, je n'aurais rien tenté pour l'extraire, mais bon, j'ai ren eu à dire alors...

Ce fut Rodney qui brisa le premier l'instant magique.  
R (d'un ton sarcastique) : Alors, à quand le départ pour le camp de vacances?  
J (un peu énervé d'avoir été dérangé) : Arrêtez de vous plaindre McKay! Ca vous fera le plus grand bien.  
R (offusqué) : Si c'est pour me faire insulter, je préfère ne pas venir.  
A ce moment, un bande de petits athosiens déboula dans la salle d'embarquement. Zélenka partit sans demander son reste. Kinala, la petite fille qui avait perdu le championnat de corde à sauter, vint tirer la manche de Rodney :  
K : Il nous faut un arbitre pour la revanche.  
R : Mais pourquoi moi! Mais laissez-moi!(regarde, paniqué, Sheppard) : A quelle heure le départ?  
Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard amusé. Liz détourna les yeux la première. Mais qu'avait-elle aujourd'hui?! Elle se mentait à elle -même? Elle savait ce quelle avait! C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis qu'elle allait passer tout une journée en compagnie de John.  
J : Bon alors écoutez moi : départ dans une heure! McKay, vous avez préparé le pique nique?  
R : Bien sûr! Il sera parfait! J'ai préparé des sandwichs au thon. Il y aura aussi...  
J (énervé) : McKay!! C'est bon, je vous fais confiance!  
R (ravi): C'est la première fois que vous me dites ça.  
J (faussement sérieux) : Parce que c'est la première fois que je le pense.  
R (interloqué) : Vous ne m'avez même pas dit ça quand les Wraith nous ont attaqué et que j'étais le seul espoir de la cité!  
J (Mort de rire intérieurement) : Oui, parce qu'à l'époque je ne vous faisais pas encore confiance. Mais depuis que vous avez fait exploser les trois quart d'un système solaire, nos relations se sont nettement améliorées.  
R (dépité) : On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus!  
J (faussement énervé) : McKay, déguerpissez et allez vos préparer!  
Rodney obtempéra, suivit par les enfants qui ne lachaient pas d'une semelle.  
R : Mais laissez moi! Allez embêter le docteur Zélenka!  
John et Liz restaient seuls dans la salle d'embarquement.  
J: Bon, je vais me préparer.  
E : Moi aussi. A dans une heure.  
J : J'ai hâte d'y être, lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
Liz devint légèremet rouge pivoine. John le remarqua et sourit de plus belle avant de tourner les talons vers ses quartiers. Liz le regarda s'en aller et ses yeux descendirent d'eux même vers les poches arrière de son pantalon (bon, je vais pas faire un dessin hein). Quelle belle paire de... Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'avait-elle à penser comme ça à lui!! Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui envoyait des signaux. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il voulu dire par : J'ai hâte d'y être? Non, elle devait se reprendre! Il était son subalterne, son meilleur soldat, son meilleur ami. AMI!! Elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Mais saurait-elle se maîtriser aujourd'hui?

Mais pourrait-elle se mâîtriser aujourd'hui? Elle pourrait peut-être car elle ne serait pas seule avec John. Il y aurait aussi Teyla, Rodney, Beckett et Ronon. Bref, tous ceux qui se donnaient vraiment à fond pour la cité et qui la maintenaient à flot (sans mauvais jeu de mots . Et oui, c'est une blague à deux Baa'l, une blague à la Sheppard). En fait, plus lucidement, tous ceux qui avaient eu la faiblesse de succomber aux yeux de chien battu du Colonel.  
Elizabeth était dans sa chambre. Elle était en train de mettre sa tenue de surf, une combinaisn noire avec des rayures roses sur les côtés. Elle était soulagée : elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds. Elle mit ses vêtementshabituels par dessus et conitua ses préparatifs (crème solaire, serviettes de plage...).Elle se serait réellement cru de retour sur la Terre, de retour dans sa vie d'il y a 20 ans lorsqu'elle partait à la mer avec ses parents. Elle sourit. Une fois de plus John avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire.  
John, lui était de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il se préparait. Il était un peu déçu aussi. Si la combinaison d'Elizabeth était comme la sienne, il ne verrait rien. Mais qu'avait-il à penser à elle de cette façon?! Elle était son supérieur, le meilleur agent diplomatique qu'il ait jamais vu et sa meilleure amie. Arriverait-il à se contrôler aujourd'hui? Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix étouffée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de sa porte. Ne comprenant rien, il alla ouvrir. Il découvrit McKay, empêtré dans sa combinaison. John n'arriva pas à comprendre comment une tenue, aussi simple à enfiler, avait pu devenir un tel problème. Puis il se souvint à qui il avait à faire.  
J : Ne bougez pas Rodney.  
En quelques secondes, John réussit à résoudre le problème de son ami.  
R :Ah merci. C'est un vrai enfer ces trucs! (Puis, se regardant dans la glace de la chambre du colonel restée ouverte) : Ah!! Le noir m'amincit drôlement dis donc. A toute de suite au jumper colonel.  
Et Mckay repartit pavoiser dans les couloirs, tout imbu de lui même et tout sûr de lui (C'est le Rodney de base, sans option!)

John referma la porte et soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir?! Parce que même si Rodney pouvait lui tapper sur le système, c'était tout de même un ami sur qui il pouvait compter et qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Non seulement lui, mais aussi et surtout Elizabeth. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit durant laquelle il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle d'Elizaeth, n'hésitant pas à se faire torturer par Kolya. John secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses idées noires et zippa sa combinaison. Ses muscles et son corps (plus que parfait, vous en conviendrez ) saillaient sous sa combinaison noire. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir. C'était bien vrai que cette tenue donnait au corps une allure plus svelte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il su. Il su qu'aujourd'hui il allait tout faire pour conquérir Elizabeth. Il se sentait confiant, il savait qu'il lui faisait un certain effet. Elle lui en faisait aussi. Ses belles résolutions d'amitié avaient fondues comme neige au soleil.

Teyla n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller de cette combinaison. Ses bras étaient trop courts pour arriver à fermer cette maudite fermeture éclaire. Elle se décida à aller demander un coup de main à Elizabeth. Lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte, auune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et alla demander de l'aide à Ronon. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du runner, elle se sentit bizarre. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle se gifla intérieurement et toqua. Ronon vint lui ouvrir. Dès qu'il la vit, un sourire illumina son visage.  
R : Teyla? Entrez je vous en prie.  
Teyla s'exécuta.  
R : Vous n'êtes pas encore au jumper?  
T : Non. Disons que j'ai un petit problème avec ma fermeture. Vous pourriez me donner un coup de main?  
R (se précipitant pour l'aider) : Oui, bien sûr.  
Ronon se plaça derrière Teyla. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau mâte de la jeune femme. A ce contact, Teyla frissonna.  
R (un sourire en coin) : Vous avez froid?  
T (très gênée) : Oui. Il faut dire que cette combinaison ne tient pas vraiment chaud.  
Ronon fit durer l'instant aussi longtemps que possible. Il aimat le parfum que dégageait Teyla et sa peau était si parfaite...  
T : Vous y arrivez?  
R (sursautant): Euh oui, ça y est.  
T (se retournant) : M..Merci. Bon à tout de suite.  
Teyla ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception. Ronon avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements par dessus sa combinaison. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir dedans. Mais pourquoi avait-elle ce genre d'idée? Elle secoua la tête et se dirgea vers sa chambre. 5 minutes plus tard, les six boss d'Atlantis embarquaient dans le jumper.  
J : Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue sur Atlantis Airlines. Le vol durera une vingtaine de minutes. Installez vous confortablement. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit durant le voyage, notre hôtesse Rodney McKay se tiendra à votre disposition.  
R (offensé au plus haut point) : Colonel!

J : Détendez-vous Rodney. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.  
Ronon arborrait un sourire en coin, tout comme Teyla et Carson. Elizabeth, elle, regardait John d'un air désaprobateur. John se retourna vers elle, sentant bien qu'elle le regardait. Il lui fit son sourire d'excuse et le regard de la leader s'adoucit. Décidemment, elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.  
Rodney (regardant par le hublot) : Vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait?!Non, mais vous avez vu?!  
J: Oui Rodney, on a vu. Le ciel est bleu, il 'y a pas un nuage et la température avoisine les 27 °C.  
R C'est une catastrophe! Je vais encore brûler. Vous savez pourtant que j'ai la peau extrêmement fragile et que je peux être victime d'une combustion spontanée à tout moment! C'est à croire que vous l'avez fait exprès!  
John ne répondit pas. Oui, il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait préparé depuis longtemps cette petite sortie, alors encore que son coeur prenait encore Elizabeth pour une simple amie. Mais déjà à cette époque il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il espérait que Rodney préfèrerait passe du temps ave les athosiens pour leur parler des techologies anciennes. Quant au Docteur Beckett, il espérait qu'il irait faire une visite médicale au village à un moment ou à un autre, si possible en même temps que Rodney. Quant à Ronon et Teyla, il trouverait facilement un moyen pour les éloigner. Teyla n'était pas dupe de l'objectif de cette journée. Il avait assez confiance en son instinct, sa discrétion et son amitié. Ajouté à cela la fait que Ronon lui avait demandé de trouver un moyen pour se retrouver seul avec elle. Rien de plus simple : pendant un mois, John avait emmené Ronon sur le continent très souvent pour lui faire découvrir les joies du surf et pour en faire un pro! Ronon ne l'avait pas déçu et le runner pouvait à présent être le professeur particulier de Teyla. Bien sûr il devrait faire semblant d'apprendre très vite et d'être un surdoué pour que Teyla ne soupçonne rien. Mais Ronon était assez habile pour ce genre de chose. Surtout quand l'amour commandait ses actes.  
Et il serait enfin seuls, Elizabeth et lui. Il redoutait et attendait cet instant. Il faudrait tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais!

Le jumper se posa sur la plage. L'équipe déchargea le matériel. Les 6 leaders se regroupèrent et enlevèrent leurs vêtements. Ils se connaissaient tous pluôt bien mais le fait de se déshabiller devant tout le monde était gênant pour chacun d'eux, surtout pour Rodney (bon d'accord, j'arrête de le charier). Même John évitait de regarder Elizabeth en face alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ronon lança :  
Ronon : Si on reste tous à se regarder en chiens de faïllance, l'eau va se transformer en glace.  
J : C'est juste. Bon, et bien nous allons commencer par s'exercer sur le sable.  
Commença alors l'explication du prof pour lequel toutes les espèces féminines de toutes les galaxies se damneraient : le colonel John Sheppard. Il mima différentes positions sur sa planche de surf. Les autres l'imitaient. A la stupéfaction de tous, sauf de John, Ronon faisait des prégrès épatant.  
J (l'air faussement admiratif) : Ronon, vous me surprenez. Continuez comme ça et vous pourrez peut-être prendre quelques uns des membres de l'équipe comme élève.  
Ronon sourit et regarda Teyla pour voir si elle avait entendu ce que venait de dire John. Elle avait parfaitement entendu et lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer son respect devant tant d'assiduité. Ronon regard alors bêtement sa planche en souriant. Mais son regard se reporta bien vite sur Teyla. A cacun de ses mouvemnt d'entraînement, le textile de la combinaison lui collait à la peau et épousait parfaitement ses courbes si fines et gracieuses. John remarqua l'attitude du runner et vint discrètement vers Ronon.  
J: Si vous pouviez juste attendre quelques minutes avant de montrer votre enthousiasme à Teyla, ça m'arrangerait.  
Ronon ne comprit pas tout de suite. John baissa alors les yeux vers le bas de la combinaison de Ronon. Celui-ci le suivit des yeux. La bosse qui apparaissait démontrait effectivement l' "enthousiasme" du runner, qui devint presque aussitôt rouge pivoine (enfin, autant que possible). Ronon plaça immédiatement sa planche devant lui et s'assura que personne ne le voyait. Mais tout le monde était occupé à répéter les mouvements que John venait de leur apprendre. John les regardait s'entraîner. Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth. La combinaison collait si parfaitement à ses formes qu'il pouvait aisment l'imaginer sans. Puis il se souvint du problème que Ronon avait rencontré quelques instants plus tôt et récita ses tables de multiplication pour se calmer (c'est super efficace, je vous jure!!). Il décida alors que tout le monde était prêt à se jeter dans le bain.  
J : Allez tout le monde, à vos planches de surf! On va faire trempette.  
Rodney attrapa se planche de surf, mais y mit trop de coeur et celle-ci s'abattit violemment sur son nez qui... pissa le sang (désolée pour le langage, mais il est tard et j'ai pas le temps de trouver une métaphore. Ah oui, j'ai menti, Rodney morfle encore un peu. ).  
Tout le monde : Rodney, ça va?  
R : Foui. Aïe! Non.  
Carson (soupirant) : Je vais l'emmener au village. Teyla, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse nous fournir de la pommade?  
T : Oui, Rialia. C'est une des sages femmes du village. Je peux vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez.  
C : Non, je vos remercie, ça ira. Nous reviendrons le plus vite possible.  
John et Ronon : Prenez votre temps.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers eux.  
J : Je veux dire : c'est peut-être grave, prenez le temps de le soigner.  
Rodney le regarda de son air le plus suspicieux et gagna le village sous l'oeil de Carson.  
E : Vous êtes sûr que ça ira pour eux?  
J: Ils ont affronté des Wraith, croyez-moi, ils survivront. Bon, où en étions-nous? Ah oui, on s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'eau (double sens, vous l'aurez compris )  
J : Ronon, je peux vous confier Teyla? Vous avez fait de grands progrès et je pense qu'une élève chacun ce serait mieux. Comme ça nous pourrions les faire progresser plus facilement.  
R : Tout à fait d'accord.  
J : Bon et bien vous et Teyla prendrez le côté de la plage qui s'étend après cette courbe de la forêt et Elizabeth et moi allons rester ici. Comme ça, chacun des groupes aura les plus belles vagues.  
Teyla et Ronon s'éloignèrent donc. Quand ils eurent franchi la courbe et qu'ils furent hors de vue, John prit son courage à deux mains, ayant déjà échaffaudé son plan d'attaque.  
J : Bien, Elizabeth, allons-y.  
La jeune femme lui sourit et le suivit dans l'eau. Les deux leaders s'échauffèrent et Elizabeth, à la gande joie de John, se débrouillait très bien.  
J : Vous vous débrouillez drôlement bien. Vous avez un très grand sens de l'équilibre.  
E(avec un sourire) : Merci John.  
J : Maintenant, restez sur la plage et regardez la figure que je vais faire. Vous essairez de la réaliser toute à l'heure.  
John se jeta dans les vagues. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le colonel était sexy dans cette combinaison qui le moulait divinement bien . ELIZABETH ARRETE!pensa-t-elle très fort. Elle reporta son attention sur la figure que John état en train d'exécuter. Il était parfait dans ce qu'il faiait. L'était-il dans tout ce qu'il faisait? ELIZABETH CA SUFFIT!! Après sa figure, John se jeta dans l'océan. Il sortit lentement de l'eau, sa planche de surf sous le bras. Soudain, il poussa un cri de douleur. Liz (j'en ai marre d'écire Elizabeth tout le temps ) se précipita vers lui.  
E (inquiète) : John?! John?! Répondez-moi!  
J : Elizabth, vite, ouvrez la fermeture éclaire! Quelque chose s'est infiltré sous la combinaison et m'a piqué dans le ventre.  
Liz se plaça derrière John et ouvrit précipitemmet la fermeture. Une fois ouverte jusqu'à la taille, John se retourna vers Liz, très calme.  
E : Où avez-vous mal?  
John prit alors la main de Liz dans la sienne et la posa sur son coeur :  
J : Là.

Liz sentit que son coeur allait exploser tellement la situation était riche en adrénaline (je sais ce que je dis, je l'ai vécu hier! ). Jamais dans ses rêves les plus intimes elle n'avait envisagé que cette situation devienne réalité. Bien sûr il y avait eu des signes, des rires complices, des regards tendres, de sourire énigmatiques. Mais de là à ce que tout ceci devienne réalité, là, maintenant, cela était surréaliste.  
E (dans un murmure) : John? Que faites-vous?  
J (tendre) : Elizabeth, je vais vous embrasser.  
E ( murmurant, le coeur au bord de l'implosion) : Quoi?  
John s'avança soudain vers elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser, d'abord timide, se fit plus pressant lorsque Liz y répondit. Les deux mains de Liz, toujours entourées de celles de John, étaient à présent sur le torse du jeune homme (oui, bon, je sais, 39 ans, mais franchement, il les fait pas!!). La jeune femme sentit le coeur de John s'accélérer lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent momentanément pour reprendre leur souffle.  
E (murmurant) : John, nous ne devrions pas. Si les autres arrivent...  
J ( implorant) : Tu ne veux pas?  
E : Si j'en ai très envie...Mais pas ici.  
John se sépara du corps de Liz et lui prit la main pour la conduire plus avant dans les terres. Durant ce laps de temps, Liz vit le désir de John monter (confère le "problème" de Ronon). Son désir à elle s'intensifia. Elle en avait envie, il en avait envie. Ils allaient succomber à leur passion. Leur amitié allait se renforcer, leur amour allait se dévoiler. Une fois arrivés dans les hautes herbes, et sans que Liz ne s'en défende, John la pressa dans ses bras. Ils étaient de nouveau bouche contre bouche. Tandis que Liz explorait le torse musclé de John, celui-ci défit le zip de la combinaison de Liz. A présent, sa poitrine était découverte. Le contact de leur peau les fit frissonner de plaisir. Les mains de John remontèrent derrière la nuque de Liz. La jeune femme fit de même et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux en désordre de son colonel. Puis elle les redescendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Elle se sépara de John, s'agenouilla devant lui et fit glisser la combinaison du militaire jusqu'au sol. Il était à présent entièrement offert à son regard. Et elle n'en perdit pas une miette.  
J : Et moi alors? Quand est-ce que je profite du paysage?  
Liz se releva et dézippa elle aussi sa combinaison. Elle la fit glisser à terre d'un coup de hanche. Chacun observait l'autre. A la surprise de John, ce fut Liz qui fit le premier pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et se colla à lui. John ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant qu'il ne voulait rien gâcher. Il prit Liz par la taille et la fit s'asseoir dans l'herbe tendre. Il était à présent allongé sur elle. Il regarda Liz un moment pour savoir si elle voulait toujours continuer. Elle le fixa intensément puis murmura :  
E: John, s'il te plaît, fais moi l'amour.  
John lui fit alors un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un sourire reflétant sa joie, et sa promesse d'exaucer ses moindres désirs. Il commença par lui embrasser la bouche, puis descendit lentement. Il atteignit le menton, puis la gorge. Puis il descendit. Il atteignit enfin la poitrine de Liz. Il l'explora dans les moindres détails, la faisait se cambrer.  
E : Oh John!  
Il l'embrassa de plus belle, la mordilla. Sa langue épousa toutes les courbes de ses seins. Puis, quand il fut certain de connaître sa poitrine dans les moindres endroits, il entreprit de continuer son exploration. La langue passa sur le ventre de Liz puis descendit jusqu'à l'endroit où le feu que Liz sentait naître allait bientôt enflammer John.  
E : John je t'en pris! Maintenant!!  
Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il prit une longue tige d'herbe qui se trouvait à proximité et commença à caresser l'intimité de Liz avec. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma presque aussitôt tant les caresses que John lui appliquait étaient précises et sensationnelles. Liz se cambrait davantage à chaque passage. John, voyant que le jeune femme était à point entra en elle. Liz poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Le vide qui était en elle se comblait peu à peu. John entreprit alors un lent va et vient. A chaque coup de rein, le désir des deux partenaires s'intensifiait.  
J : Liz... Tu es si tendre...  
E: John... tu es si fort.  
Le désir qui les possédait allait bientôt arriver à son paroxysme. Les deux amants ouvrirent alors leurs yeux et au moment de l'orgasme, chacun hurla le nom de l'autre. John reposa ensuite sa tête sur la poitrine de Liz. Ils reprirent leur souffle. John, toujours en Liz, la regarda. Liz lui sourit. Le jeune homme l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer lorsque Liz le retint.  
E : Colonel, vous n'avez pas encore finit votre service.  
John, agréablement surpris, commença une nouvelle exploration corporelle. Mais Liz prit cette fois le dessus. D'un coup de rein elle plaqua John à terre et se redressa sur lui. Elle allait le faire souffrir comme il l'avait faite languir.  
Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la courbure de la forêt :  
T : Vous n'avez pas entendu un cri?  
R (sachant très bien à quoi était dû ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre) : Ce n'est rien, faites-moi confiance.  
Teyla sentit Ronon se rapprocher d'elle par derrière. Elle se retoura et, sans qu'elle put réagir, sentit les lèvres de Ronon se poser sur les siennes. Au bout d'un temps, et la surprise passée, elle répondit à ce baiser.

Soudain, Teyla, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, se détacha brutalement de Ronon.  
T : Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!  
R (en avançant vers Teyla) : Moi je sais ce qui m'a pris.  
T (l'arrêtant de sa main, sur son torse) : Non, arrêtez!  
R (une ombre de tristesse dans le regard) : D'accord, excusez-moi. Je pensais que c'était réciproque. Je... Je vais vous laissez tranquille.  
T (retenant Ronon par le bras) : Non, c'est réciproque  
R (se retournant plein d'espoir) : Vraiment?  
T : Oui, mais ce serait trop compliqué à gérer. Nous travaillons ensemble, nous sommes amis. Vous comprenez?  
R (un peu énervé) : Je comprends surtout que vous cherchez des excuses pour ne pas vous engager.  
T (énervée elle aussi par la remarque) : Vous êtes...Mais enfin, essayez de comprendre! Si vous vous faisiez tué je ne pourrais pas survivre!! Je... (Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire...). Je mourrais de chagrin...  
R (supéfait et touché) : Vous pensez que si nous nous aimions au grand jour j'en mourrais? Pourquoi?  
T : Parce que si vous êtes comme moi, vous ne penseriez alors qu'à nous. Et vous ne vous concentreriez plus sur l'ennemi.  
R (se rapprochant tout doucement) : Mais je ne pense déjà qu'à nous depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Quand je dors je rêve de toi, quand je mange avec l'équipe je ne regarde que toi, lors des briefings je ne fais que te dévorer des yeux. Quand nous partons en mission, je demande toujours à Sheppard de me laisser patrouiller avec toi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
T : Tu vois, déjà comme ça tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer.Tu imagines si nous nous disputons un jour ou si nous ne pensons qu'à notre prochain rendez-vous en mission?  
R (tout près de Teyla) : Ca ne nous arrivera pas.  
T (de moins en moins résistante) : Comment peux-tu en être sûr?  
R: Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà disputé?  
T : Non, mais...  
R : Teyla, notre amour nous rendra plus fort. Ce sera notre dopant pour revenir en vie de mission, ça sera le moteur de notre ingénuosité pour sortir de tous les pièges tendus par l'ennemi. Teyla, nous serons deux, nous serons invunérables.  
A cet instant, Ronon repoa ses lèvres sur celles de Teyla. Cette fois l'athosienne ne s'en défendit pas. Les mains des deux amis commencèrent à s'explorer...

Donc : les mains commencaient à s'explorer lorsque Ronon arrêta la magie et regarda Teyla qui était plus que fébrile.  
T (dans un murmure) : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?  
Ronon la regarda en souriant et l'entraîna dans l'océan. Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à à la taille. Ronon enleva le haut de sa combinaison. Teyla sourit en voyant apparaître le torse du runner.  
T : Wah... Je ne t'avais jamais vu torse nu.  
R : Moi non plus...  
Teyla rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'attendait Ronon. Elle n'était pas femme à satisfaire les moindres caprices des hommes mais si elle souhaitait en voir davantage, elle avait compris qu'elle devrait donner de sa personne. Mais était-ce vraiment un problème? L'athosienne dézippa lentement sa combinason. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant et la pudeur, ou la peur de décevoir, la retint de baisser le haut de sa combinaison. Ronon s'avança alors vers elle, lui releva le menton et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard pénétra la jeune femme jusqu'au fond de l'âme.  
R : N'est pas peur.  
Teyla sentit la deuxième main de Ronon passer dans son dos. La main posée sur son menton rejoignit elle aussi son dos. Ronon enleva le haut de la combinaison de la jeune athosienne et regarda le trésor qui s'offrait lui.  
R (époustoufflé) : Teyla, tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'avais espéré.  
Teyla lui sourit de joie, les larmes aux yeux. Ronon s'approcha d'elle. Les deux corps frissonnèrent au contact l'un de l'autre. Le runner embrassa alors passionnèment Teyla, qui le lui rendit bien. Puis le jeune homme descendit dans le cou de la jeune femme, puis plus bas. Teyla rejeta la tête en arrière étouffant un cri de plaisir lorsque Ronon décida d'explorer les moindres recoins de sa poitrine.  
T : Oh, Ronon...  
Ronon plongea alors, faisant basculer Teyla en arrière. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la surface, les cominaisons flottaient, emportées vers le rivage. Les deux amants s'enlacèrent alos tendrement. Teyla enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Ronon qui la transporta jusqu'à la plage. Il l'allongea sur le sable fin et entra doucement en elle. Teyla ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre tant ce moment était intense. L'ondulation de leur corps dorés par le soleil sembla durer indéfiniment. Les vagues que Ronon sentait en lui étaient bien plus fortes que celles de l'océn. Il l'avait tant désirée, et elle s'offrait maintenant à lui.  
C'est à cet instant qu'il laissa échapper :  
R : Teyla, je t'aime.  
La jeune femme le regarda osant à pein coire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour seule répose, Teyla prit la nuque de Ronon à deux mains pour amener les lèvres du jeune homme su les siennes. C'est à cet instant que leur désir culmina. Le va et vient s'arrêta alors doucement puis ils se séparèrent, essouflés et terriblement heureux.

Elle allait le faire souffrir comme il l'avait faite languir. A califourchon sur les reins de John, Elizabeth approcha ses lèvres de celles de John puis les effleura. John la regarda sans comprendre. Liz sourit en voyant le regard perdu de John :  
E : A moi de m'amuser maintenant.  
John la scruta un instant, tentant de percer le secret de ce sourire, mais sans y parvenir. Il se résigna donc à subir les assauts de sa compagne, sans une certaine excitation. Liz commenca par embrasser le front de John, puis son nez, ses lèvres, son menton, sa gorge et elle descendit encore. Soudain, elle sentit le désir de John grandir en elle.  
E : Colonel, essayez de garder le contrôle...  
J : Facile à dire! Tu me mets au suplice!  
E : John... C'est un ordre.  
Le colonel la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
J : A vos ordres alors!  
Liz sentit, et elle en fût impressionnée, que John se calmait un peu. Par contre, pour elle, c'était de plus en plus dur. Elle décida d'accélérer un peu les choses. Elle entreprit donc d'embrasser et de mordiller le torse de l'homme de ses rêves. A chaque nouvelle succion, John se cambrait, éprouvant de plus en plus de difficulté à garder son calme. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Liz soit une si bonne amante. Il l'aimait d'autant plus...  
J : Liz, fais vite, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.  
E (le regardant avec un sourire en coin) : J'ai bien attendu moi.  
J (les yeux fermés, en murmurant) : Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait!  
E : J'ai récité mes tables de multilication dans ma tête.  
John ouvrt les yeux à ce moment et émit un petit rire.  
J : On a la même technique!  
Mais il referma aussitôt les yeux lorsque Liz s'attaqua à son bas ventre. Aux baisers s'ajoutèrent bientôt des caresses.  
J : Liz, tu es merveilleuse...  
C'est le moment que choisit Liz pour commencer sa chevauchée sur les reins de John. Les deux amants finir rapidement essouflés, se séparant un sourire aux lèvres.

Carson et Rodney étaient arrivés au village. Carson avait trouvé Halling qui, passé la surprise de les voir accoutrés de façon bizarre, lui avait indiqué la hutte servant d'infirmerie.  
C : Merci Halling.  
H : De rien. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin à l'intérieur. (Puis s'adressant à Rodney) : Ca ira docteur?  
R : Foui, foui.  
H : Bon, si vous avez besoin de moi je serais avec les membres du conseil. Nous nous réunirons probablement jusqu'au soir.  
C : Très bien Halling. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.  
Halling s'inclina et disparut. Carson aida Rodney, qui avait toujours la tête en l'air, à gagner la hutte.  
C : Installez-vous là et ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite avec un linge.  
Rodney, toujours en bougonnant, s'était assis sur un lit. Carson s'approcha de lui avec un linge humide et lui appliqua sur le nez.  
C : Tenez ce linge.  
Un peu de sang menaçait de tacher la combinaison et Carson demanda à Rodney d'enlever. Rodney le regarda un moment sans réagir. Non, il n'avait pas enve d'enlever sa combinaison, pas devant lui. Il était très pudique, Carson le savait bien pourtant!  
C : Rodney, je vous ai déjà vu torse nu, lui rappela le médecin.  
R : Foui mais fi quelqu'un arrive?  
C : Ils sont tous partis à la réunion, même les enfants.  
Rodney obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Carson ressentit alors un trouble qu'il tâcha de faire disparaître en secouant la tête. Rodney le remarqua.  
R : Quoi?! Je fous avez bien dit que ce n'était pas beau à foir. Pas la peine d'être désagréable en plus!  
C : Non, ce n'est pas ça Rodney, vous êtes très bien.  
Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se retourna pour que Rodney ne se rende pas compte de son teint qui avait brusquement viré au rouge. Ce qui arrangea bien Rodney qui était aussi troublé que lui. L'astrophysicien se remémora alors l'instant où il, ou plutôt Laura, avait embrassé Carson. Si le lieutenant Cadman avait adoré lui avait apprécié. Depuis ce jour, il évitait d'ailleurs de croiser Carson trop longtemps de peur de craquer et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Parce qu'il ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence : il aimait Carson. Il l'aimait pour sa douceur, pour ses paroles réconfortantes, pour son bon sens, pour sa capacité à garder son sang froid en toute situation (ou presque, parce que quand un wraith lui fonce dessus pour le tuer, il se contente de lever les bras et de crier. Idem quand un darth lui fond dessus )). Il l'aimait parce qu'il était constant dans son comportement. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Carson lu fit de nouveau face.  
C (tentant de garder une contenance) : Ca va mieux?  
R (baissant les yeux) : Foui. J'ai encore un peu mal, mais ce fa mieux.  
Carson s'approcha de Rodney et lui fit pencher la tête un peu plus en arrière. Au contact des mains du médecin, Rodney frissonna. Carson le sentit bien et une décharge d'adrénaline lui parcourut l'échine. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la gorge de Rodney. Elle était si lisse... Son regard dériva bentôt vers le torse de McKay. Rodney se demanda pourquoi Carson avait toujous se mains posées sur lui. Il baissa le yeux vers son soignant et remarqua le feu qui brûait dans le regard de Beckett. Rodney posa alors une main sur celle de Carson. A ce contact, Carson reprit ses esprits et fixa Rodey qui lui fit un sourire. Carson le lui rendit. Rodney fit descendre sa main le long de son torse. Carson ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait su, su que Rodney était plus qu'un ami. Il ne l'avait jamais souçonné, mais maintenant il assumait. Il l'assumait d'autant mieux que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Rodney se redressa et se mit debout. Le traitement de Beckett avait été efficace : il ne saignait plus. Il s'approcha encore plus près de Carson. Il lui passa les mains derrière la nuque et approcha doucemnt ses lèvres des siennes. Ils ne coupèrent le contact visuel qu'au dernier moment. Le baiser fut long et langoureux. Quand ils se séparèrent, le regard de chacun s'encra dans celui de l'autre.  
C : Je... J'avais un doute. Je me demandais si toi aussi tu... tu...  
R : M'aimais?  
C : Ou... oui.  
R : Ben ça y est, tu es fixé.  
C : Oui...  
R : Nous reprendons cette conversation à la base si tu veux bien. Ici, ce n'est pas très intime.  
C : Je suis d'accord.  
Après un dernier baiser, Rodney referma sa combinaison et tout deux sortirent du campement. Après avoir fait un signe de remerciement à Halling, ils rejoignirent la plage.

John et Liz se relevèrent, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre.  
E : John, comment allons-nous faire sur la cité? Je veux dire, nous deux...  
J : Nous ne le dirons qu'à nos amis.  
E : Teyla, Carson, Ronon et Rodney?  
J : En fait, je ne pense pas que Rodney soit très fiable.  
E : Tu veux dire que c'est une comère?  
J : Euh, oui.  
Liz éclata d'un petit rire cristallin. John s'approha d'elle et l'aida à enfiler sa combinaison. Liz fit de même.  
J : Ca m'embête de te remettre cette combinaison, lui mumura-t-il à l'oreille en mordillant le lobe.  
L : Ne t'en fais pas, ce soir je la remettrai et tu pourras me l'enlever de nouveau.  
Sur ce, elle embrassa John.  
J : Arrête sinon je sens que je n'arriverais pas au jumper sans que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de... enfin tu vois...  
Liz s'approcha de l'oreille de Jhon :  
E : 1 fois 1, 1, 1 fois deux...  
John la regarda en riant. Décidemment, c'était vraiment la femme de sa vie.  
De leur côté Carson et Rodney étaient presque arrivés à la plage.  
C : Nous y sommes Rodney.  
R (dans un murmure) : Oui... (puis, prenant son courage à deux mains et n'osant pas regarder Carson dans les yeux) : Que fait-on pour nous?  
Pour toute réponse, Carson lui prit le main. Rodney releva la tête et le regarda dans l'âme. Oui, ils s'aimaient et ils allaient le montrer!  
John et Liz étaiet de retour sur la plage. Ils devaient se presser de rentrer car un orage approchait à grand pas:  
J : Teyla! Ronon! On rembale dépêchez-vous!  
Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
J : Attends ici, je vais les chercher.  
Liz aquiesça de la tête. John se dirigea vers la courbure de la forêt. Ronon se réveillait tout doucement. Lorsqu'il vit une ombre approcher au loin, il réveilla Teyla par un baiser.  
T : Oh Ronon...  
R : Euh, Teyla, on a de la visite.  
T : Oh mon dieu! Nos combnaisons!  
Teyla et Ronon se précipitèret dans les fourrés et se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse.  
R : Je te promets que tu ne vas pas la garder longtemps!  
T (l'embrassant) : J'espère bien!  
Ils ressortirent presqu'aussitôt et allèrent à la rencontre de John.  
J : Alors, cette leçon de surf?  
T (rouge) : Ca s'est bien passé. Bon, nous y allons?  
J : Après vous.  
John laissa Teyla prendre de l'avance et se rapprocha de Ronon.  
J : Alors?  
R : C'était parfait.  
John sourit. Cette journée avait été bonne pour tout le monde. Teyla John et Ronon rejoignirent Liz. Une fois le petit groupe rassemblé :  
L : Il faudrait partir à la recherche de Carson et Rodney.  
J : J'y vais.  
Au moment où il allait démarrer, le docteur et le médecin sortirent de la forêt, se tenant par la main :  
J : J'y crois pas!  
Il se retourna vers Liz. Celle-i s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, à la surprise générale, et lui prit la main. Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent un moment puis en firent autant.  
Les trois couples se regardèrent tous un long moment. Chacun prit sa planche sous le bras et regagna le jumper.  
De retour sur la cité, les couples se dispersèrent pour ne pa éveiller la curiosité. Mais cette nuit, les liens se ressérèrent de nouveau, et pour toujours...

Voilà THE END!!


End file.
